1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reclosable containers which are formed from blanks of semi-rigid paperboard, and more particularly to such a container having an automatic closure system.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Many containers made from a semi-rigid material such as paperboard are formed from blanks of the paperboard material on which fold and score lines have been placed to facilitate the assembly of the container. Many of the containers so formed have a lower component in which a consumer product or the like may be positioned and a lid or upper component that may or may not be pivotally connected to the lower component.
Some containers formed from blanks of paperboard material are re-closable, i.e. the lid may be pivotally opened or removed from the lower component, but repositioned on the lower component in a releasable manner so that the container is temporarily closed but can be reopened at will. Some closure systems merely comprise friction fits between the upper and lower components of the container while others have releasable catches for releasably securing the upper component in a closed position on the lower component. Closure systems vary in complexity of manufacture as well as ease of operation, and some of necessity have relatively high manufacturing costs associated therewith.
An example of one closure system is disclosed in the Kakiuchi, U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,856, where the lid of a cigarette container is hingedly connected to a lower component along one edge with the opposite free edge of the lid having an inwardly and upwardly directed fold that is adapted to releasably catch a downwardly opening hook along a corresponding edge of the lower component.
Another example of a closure system for a re-closable container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,368 issued to Thresher et al. In the Thresher et al. patent, there are various closure systems disclosed with one comprising a horizontal ledge projecting outwardly from the top edge of the lower component of the container with the ledge being adapted to cooperate with an inwardly folded corresponding lower edge of the container lid. The inwardly folded edge of the lid is adapted to pass beyond and catch on the horizontal ledge for releasably holding the lid in a closed position.
While there are numerous other closure systems in the art, there are unique problems associated therewith and, accordingly, the need for improved closure systems is prevalent. It is to meet this need that the present invention has been developed.